


David Haller and His small clone sister + babysitting

by eggosandxmen



Category: Legion (TV), Logan (Movie), X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: David babysits Laura, David is an adorable big brother because Laura is basically Charles' child, Laura loves comic books and is quiet, Logan speculations sorta, Movieverse Laura, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wow, new bromance: Laura and David, shrimp-boat's prompt, this is a drabble again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: (title wip)David gets roped into taking care of Laura. Shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



David has no idea how he got into this.

All he knows is that his dad and Wolverine (“Call me logan, kid.”) had to go out on some super-secret business thing- more like they wanted to get into bar fights-and they need David to watch Logan’s kid (clone?)for a few hours.

He didn’t expect the kid to be this… odd.

“Hi! I’m David! You are?’ He says, smiling. She whips out a notebook and scratches out an X and a 2, and then crosses it out and write Laura.

“Cool.” He says. “Anyway, I’m supposed to watch you for a bit while Logan and Dad are out.”

_You’re Charles’ son?_ She writes.

“Yeah.”

_Mutant?_

“Uh, yeah. I- I was sick, but I’m better now. My powers are under control.”

_Oh._

“How about you?”

_I am a mutant._

“What are your powers?”

As an answer, she pops her claws, with the signature snikt. 

“Ah, you’re a baby Wolverine.”

_Call me that again and see which part I take._

“Okay, then.” David says, laughing nervously. “Anyway, what do you wanna do?”

Laura takes his hand and leads him to her room. The door has LAURA carved into it, with a sign under it that says “Do not come in.”

The room has a mattress, laid on the ground, and a small bag shoved in the corner. And stacks upon stacks of comic books.

“Whoa! You’ve got X-men!”

She nods and picks one up. 

New Mutants: Return of Legion.

Is that you? She writes.

“Heh. Kinda. I’m better know. Got a girlfriend and everything. Her name is Ruth.”

She picks up another one.

_Blindfold?_

“Yes, Blindfold.” He says, blushing.

She smiles to herself and begins to pick books up, seemingly at random. Then she shows him the cover.

All New Wolverine.

_That’s me!_ She writes, smiling.

“Really?”

_Yes._

“What’s the series about?” He asks, sitting down.

She sits down next to him and begins to write, explaining the whole storyline, and telling him how that version of her and that version of David are friends in that universe. She’s smiling and David finds it adorable.

“So, they cloned you?”

She nods. _They’re my sisters._

“Oh. Cool.”

_Don’t worry, you’re cool too! You and Ruth save the world a bunch of times!_

“Explain.” He says.

_Well,_ she starts, and this is her entertainment for hours, telling David about him and her and Ruth and Logan.

When Charles and Logan get back, Laura is passed out on David’s lap, in a mess of comic books.

“Holy-” Logan says. “Dude. Did you give her drugs or something?”

“No!”

“She never sleeps.” His dad says, whistling through his lips.

“Well, consider this a first. And, hey, if you need a babysitter again, I’ll do it.”


End file.
